overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
D.Va
D.Va is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Story D.Va is a former professional gamer who now uses her skills to pilot a state-of-the-art mech in defense of her homeland. Twenty years ago, South Korea was attacked by a colossal omnic monstrosity that rose from the depths of the East China Sea. The massive, lumbering construct caused catastrophic damage to coastal cities before it was driven back beneath the waves. In response, the South Korean government developed a mechanized armored drone unit, called MEKA, to protect urban environments in future engagements with the omnic threat. The government's fears proved to be well founded, as a disturbing pattern of attacks emerged. Every few years, the monstrosity would rise from the sea to assault South Korea and its neighbors. The omnic learned from these encounters, often reconfiguring itself in a different form and appearing with new weapons and capabilities. Each incident ended in a stalemate, with the monstrosity defeated but not destroyed. As the omnic continued to adapt, it eventually disrupted MEKA's drone-control networks, forcing the military to place pilots in the mechs. Scrambling to find suitable candidates, the government turned to the country's professional gamers, who possessed the necessary reflexes and instincts to operate the mechs' advanced weapons systems. Top stars were drafted, including reigning world champion Hana Song, also known as "D.Va." Famous for her elite skills, D.Va was a fierce competitor who played to win at all costs, and she had a well-earned reputation for showing no mercy to her opponents. Seeing her new mission as a game, D.Va fearlessly charges into battle alongside the rest of her MEKA unit, ready to spring to her nation's defense at a moment's notice. Recently, she has begun to stream combat operations to her adoring fans, and her growing following has turned her into a global icon. Basic Abilities Ultimate Ability Call Mech: If her armored battle suit is destroyed, D.Va can call down a fresh mech and return to the fray. Self-Destruct: D.Va ejects from her mech and sets its reactor to explode, dealing massive damage to nearby opponents. Notes While in her mech, D.Va requires being up close to her enemies to be effective as her fusion cannons have very limited range due to their damage drop off over a short distance:BlizzCon 2015 Overwatch Panel *A good tactic for safely approaching the enemy is to activate the defense matrix to protect you whilst moving forward with boosters. This will let you get into positions that optimize her fusion cannons damage output. *Using defense matrix and boosters is also a good tactic for flinging her mech into a large group of enemies for her meka ult (self-destruct) so that it does not get destroyed before getting close enough to activate. Media Images ;Concept art DVAConcept.jpg DVAConcept1.jpg DVAPilot.jpg ;Screenshots DVa 001.jpg DVa 002.jpg DVa 003.jpg DVa 004.jpg DVa 005.jpg DVa 006.jpg DVa 007.jpg DVa 008.jpg DVa 009.jpg DVa 010.jpg DVa 011.jpg DVa 012.jpg DVa 013.jpg DVa 014.jpg DVa 015.jpg DVa 016.jpg Video References de:D.Va ru:D.Va Category:Character Category:Hero